Karleigh and the Crow
by MoonShoesPotterFan09
Summary: Just for fun- Karleigh and Zevran, a dragon age play through. M for later chapters. F!Tabris/Zevran
1. Chapter 1

Karleigh jumped a bit as she walked. No matter what she did she could not fend off the excitement. It was like she was a child again and her father gave her a silver for her birthday to go out and but whatever she wanted. The worries about the blight and saving Arl Eamon were still there, but at the back of her mind. She was heading for Denerim! She had promised Allistair that they would stop by his half sister's home in hopes that he would understand when she asked that they make a stop by the Alienage. Each step she took send dirt flying and raised her spirits higher. She almost didn't notice the shouts from up ahead, her joyous mood making her oblivious A very dangerous thing. Her keen eyes caught sight of something moving towards them. Ioan growled at her side. Karleigh looked back at the others, signaling them to draw their weapons. They continued foreward, Allistar's boots clanked against the ground and made her cringe. Morrigan had a ball of energy crackling in her hand, ready to send it flying in the direction of her victim.

The figure approaching slowly took the form of a woman. As she got even closer the traces of panic on her face were too severe to ignore. Her eyes were large and wild, hair a wreck and clothes ripped and tattered. She fell to her knees before them, looking up with terrified eyes. She reminded Karleigh of a cat staring down a wolf. She waited for the woman to catch her breath.

"Oh," She grapped onto Karleigh's hands and the small blonde resisted the urge to pull back. "Thank the maker! They attacked the wagon; please help us!"

Karleigh paused briefly, looking around ather companions. She knew what their reactions wolud be. Allistair and Leliana were looking at her pleadingly. She bit her bottom lip and turned back towards Morrigan. The wild woman's icy glare spoke of her opinion in volumes. She knew of her feelings towards helping every person who would ask. Morrigan often spoke of how it was a waste of her time and talent, it was better that they keep their minds on the impending doom awaiting. Also known as the blight..and a possible war.

Turnig resolutely back to the frightened woman, she nodded and motioned for her to lead the way to the battle. It was a short distance away, the trail marked with no obstacles Karleigh's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Surely the short distance wouldn't have winded the woman. Her eyes scanned her surroundings for some reason the woman would seem so exhausted. There were no signs of injury on her, the only signs of distress were her messed hair and torn clothes. They stopped in the middle of a small trail between two hills. There were caravans overturned and ruined goods but no bodies. A lump rose in Karleigh's throat.

Her dagger was clutched in her palm and pressed against the woman's throat before she could get a word out. Her eyes buldged, obviously not expecting her to be so fast. A cruel smirk formed over lips. "Do you take me for a fool?" An ambush.

"NOW!" The woman shouted. Her party members were armed and attacking before Karleigh could give an order. Of course Morrigan was ready first. She sent fire balls and energy orbs whizzing through the air and eliminated the archers along the upper hill cliffs. Their arrows flew by, burying themselves in the ground and tree trunks. A large log fell down, nearly crushing her and the woman. They both slammed to the ground, her dagger finding a home in her neck before she snatched it back and stood. Blood covered her armor. Wild blue eyes looked around to see her companions decimating their enemies An archer made eye contact with her, she had no time to avoid the arrow.

She blinked, squeezing her eyes closed. She was not ready to look death in the face.  
Just as the archer let the arrow fly, a force hit her, knocking her to the ground. Her wrist landed in an awkward angle and she heard a snap. A muffled whimper was the only sound she made as shocking pain radiated up her arm. Tears squeezed out of her eyes though she had no time to react besides that. Her legs wrapped around her attacker and she managed to flip them so that she was on top. The man writhed under her, her dagger clutched in her hand as she tried to bury it in him. His golden hair covered his face. Finally she managed to get in a stab to his side. He grunted and then brought his head up and clashed it with her own. Stars and bright splotches burst and clouded her vision, sending her sprawled on the ground, gasping in surprise He ripped the dagger from his side and tossed it. Her vision was blurred, though she could see him leering over her. Her mind was clouded, and she briefly thought he looked a bit like an angel. Her bad hand was grappling spasmodically on the ground until she found what she was looking for.

He raised his arm, about to slit her throat. That's when she acted, her wrist protested sharply as she brought the large rock against the assassin's head. There was a crack and blood blossomed in the blond hair and he fell back. Karleigh lay there gasping for a moment before shakily getting to her feet. A man ran at her with a dagger in his hand but was cut down by Allistair before he could even reach her. Morrigan was giggling softly to herself and Leliana whispered prayers for the dead. Karleigh half stumbled over to them, her wrist cradled to her chest. She approached Allistair first to see if he was injured.

"I'm fine. Merely shaken. It's not every day we get ambushed by assasin..oh wait." She smiled kindly at him, in to much discomfort to laugh. A small noise caught her attention and she noticed te chest rising on the man she had been fighting. She had thought for sure he was dead.

"What is it?" Allistair asked. Morrigan and Leliana crowded around her. Ioan was off in the distance, sensing no threat from the incapacitated foe.

"He's not dead." Her voice was confunded as her large blue eyes locked with the other elf. His skin was a smooth caramel color, his eyes moving around behind closed lids. Karleigh's breath escaped her and Morrigan made a rude noise.

"Well just kill him so we may move on." She urged.

"Wait!" Leliana spoke up. "We can find out who sent him."

"Who do you think sent him? Who wants the Wardens dead most? Who really killed the king?" Allister was bitter, with good reason.

Karleigh ignored their squabbling, she was already shaking the man awake. His eyes opened wide in suprise and she backed away quickly, unsure if he had any weapons hid anywhere. The man moaned under his breath, closing his eyes tightly.

"Mmm..." He groaned and one hand flew to clutch at his leather armor. There dark blood covering his hands and she realized it was from the wound she had inflicted. "What..I..oh." He opened his eyes again, staring intesely at her.

"I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all as the case may be." He struggled to pull himself up, letting out tense laugh of pain. "But I see you haven't killed me yet."

"I decided I wanted to torture you first." She quipped. Some blood trickled from the laceration on his head and dribbled over his temple, staining his fair hair. She felt a bit queasy and blamed it on her wrenched wrist.

Her eyebrows shot up as he chuckled at her, his voice was hoarse but she could still hear the rich accent. "Oohh, so you kept me around to have a bit of fun did you?Hmm.." His brows creased as though he was deep in thought. Words were murky and muddled in his head, though not so confused whe he opened his mouth. "But the purpose behind torture is usually to interrogate, yes?"

Karleigh blinked in suprise, he wasn't making declarations like "You'll never get it out of me" and such. She was unprepared for his conversational tone.

"In that case, despite the potential for fun, perhaps I'll save you a bit of time and get right to the point." She opened her mouth to cut him off, tell him to go to hell, but he continued.

"My name Is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

Karleigh smiled, Zevran noticed that it did not meet her eyes. "I'm rather happy you failed." He laughed, never having expected her to have a sense of humor.

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's assasin career."

She scrunched up her nose as if she was about to sneeze. "What are the Antivan Crows?" He was pale, his complection taking a yellow tint. She could hear his breathing from where she crouched, panting. Leliana took mercy on him and spoke up.

"I can tell you that. They are and order of assassins out of Antiva-"

"Hense the name?" Karleigh asked, earning a reproachful look from th redhead.

"-They are very powerful and reowned for getting the job done...so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

"Quite right." He seemed to sit up straighter. "I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we are rather infamous."

"That explains the attitude." She grumbled, causing him to chuckle under his breath. "You came all the way to Antiva." She asked. Loghain must really want them dead.

Zevran looked weary. "Not precisely. I was in the neighborhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see." Maybe she imagined the bitter amusement in his voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, drawing away from him slightly. She was crouched in front of him and hated to admit to herself how much a distraction his gaze was.

"Why not?" He coughed, some blood sprayed from his mouth, she cringed. Must have punctured something. He probably had a concussion as well. "I wasn't paid for my silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."  
Karleigh was confused, she had always assumed that assassins were loyal to their guild. He was clever and slippery as an eel.

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?"

"Loyalty is an interesting concept, if you wish and you are done interrogating me, we could discuss it further. " He looked hopeful, one hand moving towards his dagger. She pressed her own blade to his throat. He froze, eyes struggled to meet her face through a cloud of blood loss and exhaustion.

"I am not done questioning you yet!" She snarled, eyes taking a dangerous glint.

"Very well," The weary tone was back. "Ask and thou shalt receive."

"Who hired you too kill us?"

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capitol. Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that's it."

"How much?"

His eyes lazily found their way to her face, she could see that they were hazel. Golden brown in the middle with an intriguing outer rim of glimmering green. "Excuse me?"

"How much did he pay you?"

"I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand." He began to slouch forward, but caught himself. Karleigh found her hand pressing him gently against the rock. He tensed, expecting her to be forceful but was surprised at how softly she positioned him.

"Which does make me about as poor as a chantry mouse, come to think of it." He had amusement in his voice, bringing a betraying smile to her face. Something about his voice was pleasant and brought reactions from her that others had to struggle to achieve. Her eyes looked over to the last injury kit that stuck tauntingly out of her back pack._ No! He just tried to kill you, you fool!_ She thought and turned her focus back to him. "Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest."

"Then why are you one?" She asked. He didn't seem to understand why anyone would want to be in the guild.

"Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition I suppose its that I was never given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young, I was a bargain too. Or so I was led to believe. " He averted his gaze, she was looking at him stangely and he was not sure how he felt about it.

"But don't let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren't so bad. They keep one well supplied; Wine, Women, Men. Whatever you happen to fancy." His thoughts lingered and then his tone was bitter once more. "Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you, if you were thinking of joining I would really think twice about it."

"Thanks, I'll take that under advisment." She offered him a smile, though she was sure she wouldn't ever want to join The Antivan Crows. His eyelids drooped and she remembered once when Allistair had a concussion, how Wynne would not let him sleep. Her hand gripped the leather armor on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Hey, we are not finished yet."

His eyes opened quickly, as though he was unaware that he had been about to fall into unconciousness. "You seem like a bright girl, I'm sure you've other options." She blushed at the compliment and noticed how his voice slurred slightly. She fought hard to not pity him as more questions prodded at her mind.

"Does this mean you are loyal to Loghain?"

Zevran shrugged. "I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threatened his power, yes?" Her eyes narrowed and she did not answer him. "Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted for a service, nothing more."

"And now that you've failed that service?" She needed to know if he would continue to try and kill her.

"Well that is between Loghain and the Crows. And the Crows and myself." His tone was defensive, obviously his failing was still a sore spot.

"And between me and you?" She blushed, imagining how that could be taken out of context. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Isn't that what we're establishing now?" She looked away.

"That's all I wanted to know." She mumbled.

"Then unless you are stuck on cutting my throat or something equally as gruesome, perhaps you would care to hear a proposal?"

She looked incredulous, jaw hanging open. "You tried to kill me!" She shouted.

"Unsucessfully!" He shot back at a nearly matching volume. He then groaned and curled forward, hand going to grip his wound tighter. "Besides," He rasped. "Someone in your positon can't take those thing so personally, can you?" Karleigh sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face before nodding.

" I'm listening. Make it quick." Allistair gawked at her. Morrigan threw her hands up in exasperation and walked away.

"Well here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will." When she didn't say anything he continued.

"Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

"Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?" Her voice was flat, though the wheels in her head were turning. She coudn't tell if he was genuine, and could she really risk it?

"I happen to be a very loyal person, up until the point where I am expected to die for failing." He looked earnest and it was causing a war within her.

"That's not really a fault, is it? Unless you are the sort to do the same thing. In which case, I...don't come very well recomended I suppose."

She could taste bile in her mouth at the thought of asking someone to die for her. She didn't want to admit that was what she was doing. It was a responsibility of being a Grey Warden. Especially being one of the last in Ferelden."And what is to stop you from finishing the job later?" She asked.

"To be completely honest I was never given much of a choice regrding joining the Crows." She supposed she could relate. If it had not been the only way to save her life, she supposed she never would have joined either. "They bought me on the slave market as a child." His head rolled back, propped up by his broad shoulders. "I think I have paid back my worth to them, plus tenfold." He reminded her of a wild animal, one moment he was complacent and then his voice would turn angry and so bitter even she could taste it. " The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch."

"Why would I want your services?"

His mouth dropped open, as if he couldn't believe that she would ask such a thing. "Why? Because I am skilled at many things. From fighting to stealth and picking locks." So he was a rouge. She spared a glance at Leliana who was attempting to fix her hair after the short battle. Despite her efforts, her and the other rogue had not been able to kindle any kind of relationship with the girl. In fact, she found her slightly irritating. Though she had need of a more skilled rogue than herself. "I could also warn you, should the Antivan Crows try something more..sophisticated, now that I have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty? If you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?" Her eyes widened and she looked over at Allistair and their eyes met.

He had started to treat her different since she had spared the Arlessa's life back in Redcliffe. It had been grudgingly, but he still thanked her. She noticed how his eyes lingered on her and wasn't looking forward to explaining how he would always be his closest friend.

"Is this before or after you stab me in the back?" She demanded, her voice was harsh and she almost believed herself to be that fierce, instead of bone weary.

"Tsk, these things you say, they must drive the men back at home wild." She flushed, her eye going to the wedding ring on her finger. It was a reminder of where she came from and what she had been through. Even though it brought more pain than happiness she could not bring herself to throw away the relic. Just as she kept her wedding clothes, now blood stained and ruined.

"So what will it be? I'll even shine armor..you won't find a better deal..I promise." He looked as though he was fighting to keep his eyes open. She had merely seconds to make up her mind. Biting her bottom lip until it bled she turned to Allistair. "Hand me the Injury Kit." She said, her voice holding finality and authority she didn't feel. He did as she said, hopeing she would use it on herself.

Karleigh moved his hands aside, bothered by how cold his fingers were. They were a fitting size for his hands, not over long compared to hers like Neleros' had been. She pressed part of the poultice to the wound, frowning at his groan of pain. He was shivering, and she knew if she had left him then the wound most likely would have killed him. Karleigh nearly jumped out of her skin as his hand gripped her good wrist. She looked at his hazel eyes, small pink tongue darting out to lick at her dry lips. She brought her injured arm up, forcing her fingers gently to curve over his hand for support as he adjusted to the pain of accelerated healing. Once his breathing had returned to normal she pulled her hand away and he allowed her to support his head, allowing the rest of the health potion to trickle into his mouth. He sighed in relief and lagged. "I accept your offer." She muttered, as though it were not already obvious.

Allistair reared back as though she had slapped him. "What?! You're taking the assassin with us? Does that really sound like a good idea?!"

Karleigh smiled and stood, her hand curling against her chest. No one had noticed her injury yet, though she thought that she saw Zevran's eyes narrow as he stood, now fully healed. He was a few inches taller than she was, but only came up to Allistair's shoulder.

"You're here, aren't you?" She made her voice seem light. "Collecting cast-offs is what I do."

Allistair pretended to look hurt. "Ow...maybe true, but ow." He thought on it, she could see the cogs working in his head like a large clock. Finally he sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, whatever. I'm sure you know best." She could tell he was angry with her.

She then turned to Morrigan who had just walked back to where they were, finishing a conversation that she was having with Leliana. "A fine plan." Karleigh beamed, respecting Morrigan's opinion greatly. She looked up to the woman, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone even if her life was at stake..well. "Though I would examine your food and drink far more closely, were I you."

Zevran chuckled, now standing beside her. "That is excellent advice for anyone."

Leliana stepped forward, palms out with a smile across her elegant face. "Welcome Zevran, having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

He sized the sister up before letting a charming smirk overtake his features. "Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then?" His voice was smooth and seductive. Something growled within Karleigh's chest, obviously jealous. She beat the beast down with a stick, chanting over and over in her head he tried to kill you! "I wasn't aware such loveliness existed among adventurers surely." Her hand went up to tuck a strand of blond hair behind a pointed ear. Who was he? To make her feel so insecure.

She noticed he was looking at her now, raising an eyebrow, he began to talk. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation...This I swear." There was silence, except for the whistling of autumn breeze in the trees.

"Well now that it is done with, can we move on?" Morrigan's voice rung out, sending birds scattering their perch in trees and flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Karleigh trudged ahead of the other's, determined not to slow them down. They hadn't had much trouble as they traveled north east to Denerim. They had only been about a day away when Zevran had ambushed them. Camping that night had been strained, to say the least. No one wanted to allow Zevran a shift for when the other's slept, so she was forced to share her tent with him. She made him face the wall of the tent as she changed into her commoner clothing, letting her hair down. It was hard to do with one hand and she had to suppress whimpers as a splintering sharp pain lit her nerves on fire.

"That is quite enough." He said, breaking the dark silence.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her tone was harsh and defensive. He had been watching her, she had noticed when he frowned at her when she assured Allistair she was fine.

"It is not helping anyone for you not to admit you are injured, in fact you put more people in danger, no?" His expression was severe and she was glad only the firelight from the middle of the camp lit up the inside of the tent. His eyes looked at though they had fire in them.

"It would do no good to bring it up. We are out of injury kits." His expression did not let up and he motioned for the bed mat that was layed out.

"Sit." At her glare his expression lightened. "Please, I know how to set it, at least until we are able to find an injury kit. There is bound to be some foolhardy bandit or vagabond that we will slay and he will have an injury kit." He knelt in front of her and she gave him her arm, watching him with narrowed eyes. He looked up at her from under long light brown lashes. "Stop looking at me as though I have insulted your mother, you are stuck with me for as long as you have need of me."

"I do not_ need_ you." Her voice was like a whip, though he did not even flinch. He looked at her face, his expression one of warning as her applied gently pressure to the appendage. She whimpered as his fingers gently maneuvered her wrist, to examine it. He took out a bandage he had in his kit and wrapped it tightly around her hand and up her arm until just below the elbow. There would be no way to hide it from the others that she was injured. He smirked at her petulant expression and she wanted to smack him.

He released her hand and she sat back, watching as the fire danced on the planes of his face and his hair reminded her of a story her mother had told her as a child about a woman who could spin gold. That's what his hair looked like, spun gold. She smiled, slightly dazed, her wrist was throbbing but it felt confined. The pain was more managable. Zevran cleared his throat. " I have a question, if I may?"

Karleigh blinked, suddenly feeling exhausted. She shrugged "Go ahead."

Zevran sat up straighter, " Well, here is the thing. I swore an oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you are on and this is all very good and well. " His tone was casual but somehow she felt weary, as though he was going to ask for something. That would be just her luck, spare her assassin's life and end up doing him a favor. She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. A shiver ran up her spine as a the breeze broke through her tent. She hated late autumn, the trees were mostly dead and the nights were cold.

"My question pertains as to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity. "

Oh. She blinked in suprise, her mind seeming to freeze. "Well..You could go, if you wanted." Did she sound disappointed? Her good hand pressed on her forehead. She layed down on the mat, he could kill her if he wished. She would gladly accept death than have to deal with the mountain of pressing issues on the morrow.

"Could I? And what if I didn't wish to leave?" His voice was unreadable. She turned, moving her own long hair away so she could see his face. His eyes were dark, only the occasional flicker of brown, like tiger's eye rock, let her know his eyes hadn't turned completely black.

"Why wouldn't you go? If you had the chance." Her voice was confused. His hand reached forward and brushed some of the hair away from her face. She closed her eyes tightly, flinching slightly and he moved back, choosing to rest propped up be the tent wall on the opposite side of their small enclosure.

"How should I know?" His voice was calm." I cannot see the future. What if I liked it here? What if we became fond of each other? Hmm? Stranger things have happened." She wanted to laugh at him. He had tried to kill her just earlier that day. Surely he was jesting. She sighed and turned so that she was facing away from him.

"I suppose that is true." What point was there in arguing with him? She was far to tired and he was far to clever to waste the energy.

" See? I have a tendency to grow on others, you'll see..." At this she did giggle a bit. She could practically feel the grin on his own face. They were in silence for a few moments. Ever since he had joined them it was one thing after another, never a reason to just be silent and enjoy traveling. No silence for her own thoughts. He must have finally thought she fell asleep because he finally said.

" It is good to know what my options may be, but it is for another time. For now, we have much to do, yes?" He leaned his head against the canvas of the tent, eyes half closed as she slowly fell asleep. The camp seemed to be quiet now, except the crackling of the fire outside. The dull sounds lulled him to sleep, still exhausted from nearly dying earler that day. The wound at his side was nearly healed now, though it still was ached and bruised. He was still tense, suspecting that at any time the Warden could decide to kill him. He didn't trust how easily she seemed to accept him into her group. He could see how she tensed around him, as though she expected him to stab her as soon as she turned around.

It was surprising how beautiful she was, her long blond hair was usually kept in rolled up braids at the side of her head. She had been beautiful enough then, small nose and full lips. Large blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. It was those eyes that had caused him to pause in his attempt to slit her throat. Her eyes stared deeply into his and the next thing he knew an explosive pain spread over the side of his head and he knew no more.

When he woke up she questioned him, not harshly as many would. And then she spared his life, even used her last injury kit on his wound. He did suppose it made sense, she could travel with a wrenched limb, where as he could feel his life escaping him through the wound she luckily inflicted in his side. Her companions were obviously loyal. He even had to admit that most of them were attractive..the human ones, anyways.

A small mewling noise had his eyes straining to see the other side of the tent. Karleigh was curled even more than she had been before, shaking slightly and whimpering. Zevran frowned, leaning forward. She turned quickly, so that she faced him and he saw that her eyes were open, staring eerily at him.

"My dear gray warden?" He tried, she didn't say anything and he leaned even closer to make sure her eyes really were open. He saw a muscle in her shoulder twitch and jumped back, just in time as her dagger swished and cut the air mere inches away from his neck. She was swaying slightly, her eyes unfocused and he realized she was still asleep. One of the other recruits, when he was a boy, suffered of the same thing. One of the other boys killed him in his sleep one night because he challenged him unknowingly.

Zevran held his hand out slowly and she didn't move. He closed in around her wrist and she dropped the dagger onto the ground. He sighed and tossed it away with his other hand. She sat down and he gently maneuvered her so that her head was on the pillow. He turned to take his spot back up at the other end of the tent. Zev jumped as a small hand gripped his elbow. She was looking at him again, he hadn't even heard her move. Her eyes were impossibly wide and innocent, causing him to wonder her age. She could not have been any older than 18. It was absurd he thought, for a little girl to be expected to end the blight.

"Stay?" She asked, her voice was small and raspy. He looked over to make sure that the flaps to her tent were closed. He stretched out next to her, an in away so as not to touch any part of her. Her heard her grumble and saw her arms raise and fish behind herself for his hand, gripping the wrist and pulling his arm around herself and clasping it in her thin fingers. He stiffened, but her steady breathing lulled and relaxed him more than the crackling of the fire and against his own judgement fell asleep.

* * *

Karleigh woke up later to the crunching sounds of boots approaching her tent, and her eyes opened, body tensed and ready for battle. It was a reflex now. She used to not be a light sleeper. Shianni could have come in banging pots and pans and smelling of a brewery and she would snore like a babe, leaving a trail of drool across her pillow. Now she was reaching for her dagger, her mind not aware of its surroundings yet.  
A warm breeze blew across her shoulder and an arm was wrapped around her. She slowly turned her head and gulped, remembering what must have happened. Zevran's face was pressed against her back, she could feel his lips open slightly against the ridges of her shoulder blades. He grumbled and pulled her tighter towards himself and she froze, her breath whooshing out quickly. What was she going to to? She should wake him up, she knew. But...No.

His hands gave little enough resistance as she weaseled her way out of them. The foodfalls outside of her tent seemed to echo, almost as though she could hear the dust scatter from its former stationary position. She climbed to her feet and tried to tame her messy pale hair just in time , as the person tentitively pulled back the opening of her tent. Allistair's head peaked in. He took a look at her, hair messed up and clothes rumpled, then looked to Zevran and his jaw dropped. He coughed.

"The sun is up, it would be best to leave now, so as not to run into too many bandits on the main road. " She nodded and he gave Zevran one last look before shaking his head and turning to leave the tent.

"Allistair!" She called after him and cringed slightly, looking to see that Zevran still was still sleeping behind her. When she turned back to the tall knight she gave a weak smile.

"We didn't..I mean..I couldn't kill him." She said lamely. He gave her his childish crooked smile, though it was sad and made her feel as if she had killed his puppy.

"I know, sometimes I think you are just...too good." He left then and she felt horrid. No, she wasn't good. She was selfish. As if to agree, her wrist began to ache and continued to get worse as the day went on.

Now, she led them on to Denerim, not even able to enjoy the crunch of leaves under her boots or the chatter of her companions behind her. Her wrist had swelled and was now twice its usual circumference Even the wind against it caused her pain. She prayed to any deity out there for some mercy against the discomfort. She could see th large gate to Denerim and her heartbeat sped up a bit. She hadn't said a word to Zevran since the night before, he didn't try to talk to her either. It was tense and she almost regretted sparing his life.

As they finally entered the bustling market place she made her way to a nearby vendor, quickly purchasing a few injury kits and healing her injured wrist quickly. It still throbbed, but immediantly the swelling began to go down, the deep bruise fading. She sighed in relief before taking out the map she had gotten from the Arl, it held the address of Brother Genetivi. The sun was beginning to set, vendors were putting their wares away and children ran home for supper. In the distance she saw a guard sneak off with a whore and suddenly felt as though she was home.

Genetivi's small house was in a neighborhood nearest to the market. It was nearly dark by the time they got to the opening of the street, a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed her shoulder. She cried out in shock and dipped into a crouch, daggers drawn and eyes searching and adjusting to the darkness. There was a soldier standing before her, a man that could not have been older than 40, with a nice mustache and graying hair. He stood straight, looking at her with mild confusion, as though he was trying to place her face.

"You...I saw you in the battle. One of Duncan's Grey Wardens." She stood with her eyes still narrowed, not putting her weapons away. The man then sneered at her, his voice raised. "I lost good friends in that battle. And King Cailan was a good man. I demand satisfaction, ser!" Lights from within nearby houses turned on, women peaking open their curtains to see what the noise was.

"Loghain is responsible for the King's death." She said, her voice was flat and uninterested, as though she had explained it a thousand times. The man took a step forward, almost threateningly. Zevran was flipping a dagger around his knuckle and between his fingers in no time. She smirked, unafraid of the man.

"Teryn Loghain is a war hero! How dare you."

Karleigh sighed, placing her hand over her forehead. "Think about it, why would the Grey Wardens do anything that could help the darkspawn?" The man looked as though he was about to shout something back to her but stopped, thinking. It was almost comical. She looked over at her companion and saw that Morrigan had a cruel half smile on her face. What Karleigh assumed was her version of a laugh.

"I can not protest your logic..and I can not duel someone who may be innocent. But take care, Warden. I shall come back if I find proof..and you best not be here." He walked away an into the nearest pub. She though she heard Zevran mutter a few words in his native language obviously curses, but she couldn't begin to guess what they mean't.

It hadn't taken long to find Genetivi's house. It was dark, torches and oil lamps outside of people's home were the only signs of life. Karleigh squared her shoulders and knocked she could hear movement inside, as though someone was pacing.

"Hello? Is someone home?" The footsteps froze and finally approached the door. A man in his mid thirties towered over her. She made a small coughing noise.

"Is this the house of Brother Genetivi? I have need to speak to him. "

"Who is it?"

"..Who wants to know." The man looked conflicted. Allistair stepped forward, his armor reflecting both moon and fire light. His sword was tucked nicely at his side, gauntlets resting over the hilt. The man's mousy black eyes looked them over before he opened the door and stood aside, allowing them to come in. Karleigh entered first, eyes searching around the residence. Nothing seemed to be out of place, a book sat on the table and she wandered closer to look at the title. The History of the Chantry, vol 1 . She sighed and turned back.

"What is that smell?" She asked. It was musky and unpleasant. Familiar, but covered with a heavy layer of incense She looked to Morrigan and saw she was communicating with Zevran. They knew something but was unable to say so.

"Just something new I picked up at the market earlier. I'm not too sure if I like it or not." He stood by a painting, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am Weylan, Brother Genetivi's assistant. "

"What do you know of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" She asked.

"I know he was searching for it, but had not found any trace. Before he left he told me he was staying in an inn by Lake Calenhad."

"He didn't have any leads? You're sure?" The man seemed to twitch a bit under her gaze, she was unsure if she was imagining sweat forming on his brow.

"No! All I found out by looking through his research was that he was staying in an inn." He was looking around the room. Karleigh drew out her dagger, letting the light play on its smooth surface. She could catch the sparkle of a bead of sweat that developed on his brow. His breathing picked up and eyes dilated. She knew he was lying..

"You just said he told you before he left." The man jumped.

"He did! It was just in his research too." He reminded her of Soris when he was younger, she realized. At times her cousin would try to lie to her and fail miserably.

"I think youre lying to me..." She warned, icy eyes narrowed.

"I'm not lying. Brother Genitivi told us-"

"Us?"

"-ME! He told me..." The man's shoulder's slumped as he gave up. A cool air washed over him and he straightened back up. No longer the cowering assistant that had been there a few moments before. "Why do I keep up this charade?" His accent was unpleasant, snooty. It had a touch of Orlesian in it. "I gave you a chance to turn away and forget you ever heard about the Urn...Now it's too late." He had a knife in his hand that must have been hidden under his sleeve and rushed her.

Karleigh didn't have time to dodge him and he slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She could feel the cold metal trying to break through her leather armor before Allistair grabbed the man by the collar and tossed him across the room. He hid the wall with a thud, he was still conscious and trying to move forward. He didn't get far before Zevran's dagger was sticking out of his neck and he collapsed forward, gurgling.

Allistair was asking if she was ok, but she pushed away, sinking her own blade through his heart and killing him. She wanted to retch. She couldn't stare at the body anymore and looked over at Zevran. His face was bored, as though it was no large task to kill something. Karleigh thought it unfair. She glared at Zevran and grabbed his sleeve, motioning for him to follow her into the other room of the house. He did, obediently The others searched the house for any signs of who the intruder could have been. When she peaked into the bedroom she could see a body, rotting where it fell.

"That explains the smell at least." She muttered. She turned to Zevran, her tone agitated. "Care to answer some questions?" It was the first time she's spoken to him all day, well aside from barking commands at them during fights. If he was bothered by her tone, he didn't show it. He merely leaned his hip against the door frame.

"By all means!" He gestured for her to continue. She wondered how he could be so calm. He had just sunk a blade through someone's neck and that didn't seem to bother him at all. She figured it was because of all the people he had killed.

"What does it take to become an assassin?" She asked. Her voice was softer now, less steessed and more conversational. Zevran whistled,one of his tanned hands coming up to push a strand of his hair behind pointy ears.

"That is a complicated question. " He said, his tone was jesting.

"We'll stay here tonight, it should be safe enough...So I have time."

"Well in that case we should make ourselves comfortable, yes?" He pulled a chair from the its place before the desk, where pages from books had been torn out and were laying in stacks and piles. Zevran straddled the chair, his arms resting on the back. "The Crows would have you believe it is an involved process that takes years of training. The sort that tests both your resolve and endurance." His voice alluded to harsh trials and grand adventures, the types she used to love reading about when she was a child. Against herself, Karleigh sat on the bed across from him, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them as she listened.

" ...Survive that process and maybe, just maybe you are good enough to become one of them." She met his eyes, they were slightly dilated and the dim light made cause them to look more brown than golden or green. He gave her a smile, how did he do it? Part of her didn't trust how held together he was. She was flawed with many cracks ever since that day that she was taken to the Arl of Denerim's manor.."But quite frankly the truth is that all it requires is the desire to kill someone for a 's surprising how well one can do in such a field."

Her father had taken her to the Chantry often when she was a child. She had grown up learning that she needed to know how to defend herself, but the thought about killing someone still made her feel ill. It was a disadvantage considering that she was a Grey Warden. They were more about taint and death than anything else, and she was growing weary of vomiting once the battles were over.

"So you have to be a murderer?"Her tone was questioning.

"Now, now it need not be thought of so crudely. We all do our share of murdering around here, don't we?" She was silent, her face heating. " An assassin merely specializes in striking from stealth. ..and in maximizing the first attack to be as lethal as possible. Debilitate your foe, either by poison or crippling their limbs, makes any follow up combat just that much simpler." She found herself nodding along to what he said, as though she was learning something important.

She realized he was waiting for her to say something. Karleigh tried to think of something clever but only managed, "That sounds like it could be useful."

Zevran smiled, truly seeing that she was not repulsed. It had all seemed like common sense to him but in his travels away from Antiva he found that assassins were far less accepted and not much was known about them in Ferelden. "See? Getting paid for the act is beside the point. An assassin is more a tactical choice than a lifestyle."

"Of course the Crows like to pretend their abilities are trade secrets,shrouded in shadow and wrapped in a blanket of mystery. So lets just keep this between you and me, shall we?" She found herself staring at him and blinked, blushing.

"Zevran.."

"Yes? Why do you look at me in such way?" He was wary now, turning to look into the small hand mirror that was kept on the desk, it ornate and silver and her fingers itched to take it from him and slide it into the beated pack she had bought back in Ostegar. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She giggled and he looked back at her as though she had surprised him, eyes wide. Though, for all her efforts she could not stop laughing. He had been making such faces into the mirror!

"You have a beautiful way with words." She smiled, wiping away some tears that had escaped her eyes. " Are you sure you aren't a bard?" She leaned back against the bad, not having been on something so luxerious, she had been sleeping on bed mats since she joined the Grey Wardens. Even before that, her bed back in the Alienage was little more than straw tossed into a broken down matress. She had small scars where springs broke through the fabric and stabbed at her.

Zevran was incredulous, sitting up straight he glared at her a bit now, though there was no force behind it. "What? Do not mock me!"

"I am not!" She protested, glad Leliana was not there. "There is nothing wrong with being a bard."

It was Zevran's turn to chuckle now. "Are you so sure? Think of the bards you know..." Yes, definitly glad Leliana wasn't here. She blushed, thinking about how crazy the girl was with her speeches of the maker. Though her beauty did help make up for it, and the beautiful way she told stories.

"Ok, maybe you're right. " He looked triumphant sitting up straighter. Allistair's large frame cast shadows across the floor from the doorway. She could see why people on the battlefield were intimidated, he was nearly as tall as Sten. All legs and layers of muscle. "Yes?" She asked. He was looking at her oddly.

"I thought I heard a weird squeaking and thought I would stop you from torturing that poor mouse." She flushed and looked away. Allistair laughed good naturedly. "But no, I came to see if we were going to go to Haven or going to stay here for the night?"

"Why would we go to Haven? Where is Haven?" She sat up, leaning towards him.

"It's a small town south of Redcliffe, it will take another few weeks journey. It's going to be bloody freezing." He didn't look to happy.

"But _why_ would we go to Haven." She stressed.

"Oh, yes, that. Well Morrigan was looking around the place and found a half burned letter, it made it seem as though Genetivi was going there. It was signed by him, I guess it was for the real Weyln and he burned it if he knew someone was coming for him. " Allistair explained.

"Ok, well, I suppose we don't have much time to waste." She tried to stop the disappointment from showing in her voice. No fluffy bed, no going to see Soris and Shianni. She reluctantly stood. Zevran, seeing her expression thought it best to slip out of the room.

"I had another question." Allistair said after the shorter mand squeezed around him and into the dining room.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at his green eyes. Now that she knew he was related to Cailen she could see the traces of the king in him. The same cheek bones, but Allistair was rougher, bulkier. Though they were both kind to her.

"I wanted to ask about Goldanna.."

"Oh! Right. Allistair..-" She felt horrible. She had promised him they would stop by her house. If Zevran hadn't have stopped them and caused them to waist a day they would have been able to..She was abruptly angry. Sighing, she pressed her palm to her forehead, smoothing the lines that would surely develop between her eyebrows.

"Look, Allistair-" He raised his hands to stop her.

"No, no, I was going to say maybe we should wait awhile before I go to see her. I honestly hadn't been expecting you to agree to it..." She nodded, a small hand placed against his arm.

"I really am sorry." His face softened at her comfort, one of his own hands closed over hers. They covered her's completely and had dirt and blood crusted under the nail from the earlier day's battle. "We shall rest here tonight, and take leave for Haven first think in the morning. It would be nice to sleep inside. And oh, Allistair the bed is so soft!" She gushed. The tall man chuckled and sat next to her, making her bounce a little. She giggled like a little girl, and layed back, making a soft thump against the covers.

"I suppose since we are staying here tonight we won't need to set up a watch. There is a spare bedroom, and Morrigan has taken to one of the chairs in the sitting room...I suppose you'll want the assassin with you tonight?" She bristled at the implication and glared at him. Allistair chuckled and raised his hands.

"I meant so he doesn't try anything. please don't kill me!" Karleigh sighed and settled for punching him in the arm. Allistair pretended to rub the spot she hit him. She stood and stretched, turning back to him.

"I'm going to draw a bath, Maker knows I need one." She said, finally relaxing. Tomorrow they would journey to Haven and continue searching for the urn. But tonight she would have a bath, maybe steal some of the food from the man's pantry and go to sleep in one of the softest beds she's ever felt, full and clean. A grin threatened to split her face in half, she would learn to cherish these moments..because there were so few.


End file.
